A Cinderella Story
by rachim4
Summary: Based off of the Cinderella Movie with Brandy. Mara and Mick are throwing a Winter Ball so Fabian can get a girlfriend since he can't get one. Nina gets put under house arrest. Perfect Chance for Joy snd her Friends to steal Fabian. Warning Very Anti-Joy
1. Intro to Story

**Hey People! I had this idea! I was watching the old Cinderella movie with Brandy and I thought... THIS would make a GREAT FABINA FANFIC! Then I had confusion on how to write it. How would Nina get in trouble ETC! Well here's a little info to get you hooked**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Cinderella or HOA!**

The story takes place right after the prom. Things still are the same but Fabian and Nina did not kiss. Well when Nina got there Late Joy was hanging around with him talking to him. Amber then appointed her and Alfie as Prom Queen and King since she completely forgot! They kissed! Now Nina see's Fabian walk over to her and they talk for the rest of the night about the mystery. Joy was watching jealous.

Soon they had to figure out where Joy was staying. So once the term was over and they came bacm from winter break. Patricia then thought of Renovating the Basement into an extra room. Victor Agreed since there was no more use for it. He is still badgering Nina about the Cup of Ankh. Nina said she didn't know what happened to it. Victor put her as the only one under House Arrest until she told him where she put it.

Once the Basement was redone it was able to fit 3 people. So 2 new people moved in Millie and Elizabeth.

Millie was a red head who was as dumb as or dumber than Amber (looks like Cat from Victorious except taller and longer hair). She was very weak and very annoying. She was the right hand to Joy. Anything Joy wanted she did for Joy. She also thinks Fabian is the dreamiest boy in the world but won't after him since Joy likes him she backs off. Also she is the gossip queen she knows everything about everyone which creeps people out.

Elizabeth was a skinny dark haired girl who was strong. She was also very devious always getting in trouble. She is like Joy's body guard always there for her. She also likes Fabian too. She and Millie were BFF's b4 they came to this school. So they are almost like sisters.

All three of them want Fabian. So here's where out story starts out. See well Mick and Mara decide to throw a Winter Ball because its winter time and well they want Fabian to get a gf. See ever since he and Nina never actually got together all these girls have been throwing themselves at him. Fabian keeps turning down the girls and Mick and Mara realize that he needs a girlfriend. So they sort of throw this ball hoping he will find a girlfriend there. And soo our Story begins…!

**This is only a short Intro. The first chapter might come this weekend once I start writing it. Hope you like my idea and PLEASE REVIEW! I need ideas!**


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer I don't own Cinderella (With Brandy) or HOA… Also if you never seen the Movie with Brandy I made a playlist for the movie on YouTube.**

**Amber POV:**

Outside sitting on a bench starts singing "Impossible for a plain yellow pumpkin to become a golden carriage. Impossible for a plain country American and a British Boy to fall in love."

And then I say "A slipper made of Glass is just a shoe. Impossible" Walks inside Anubis House.

**Nina POV:**

I was running through the hallway of the school carrying Joy's, Millie's, and Elizabeth's books.

**3rd Person POV:**

Elizabeth holding up a picture of an outfit at Joy and says "What about this Joy? It's totally the latest Fab right now!"

Joy says "Ugh it'll look hideous on you!

Millie grabs the Picture and says "What about on me Joy?"

Joy then says "IDK!"

Millie then walks over to Nina and says "Nina does this look better on me?"

Elizabeth grabs the picture and says "Or me?"

Nina then looks confused and says "I don't know anything about European Fashion but it doesn't look good on either of you. Maybe you should ask Amber she's the expert."

Millie then yells at Elizabeth "Why did you ask her she knows nothing we should of asked Amber?"

Elizabeth says "Let's go ask Amber then" Slams her locker.

Millie grabs the picture and runs off.

Elizabeth yells "HEY!" and chases after Millie.

Nina sees them fighting over the picture and they yell "JOY!" and they go after her.

**Nina POV:**

I notice these two people acting out and break out in song.

_The sweetest sounds I'll ever hear are still inside my head_

_The kindest words I'll ever know are waiting to be said_

_The most entrancing sight of all is yet for me to see_

_And the dearest love in all the world is waiting somewhere for me_

_Is waiting somewhere for me_

Joy comes out from out of the blue and yells "NINA!" and hands me more books to carry.

Elizabeth then says "Have you ever seen such a lazy girl in your life."

Millie then says "Who you Calling stupid?"

Elizabeth then yells "Not you stupid NINA!"

I go follow them. Ever since Joy moved in I've been her slave…. I've done everything for her… That's because she knows where the Cup of Ankh is and is threatening to tell Victor if I don't do what she says…. Yes I know it's blackmail but I can't risk Victor getting hold of the Cup.

**Fabian POV:**

I appear at another part of the school and break out in song.

_The sweetest sounds I'll ever hear are still inside my head_

_The kindest words I'll ever know are waiting to be said_

_The most entrancing sight of all is yet for me to see_

_And the dearest love in all the world is waiting somewhere for me_

_Is waiting somewhere for me_

Nina walks by with Joy, Millie, and Elizabeth. Nina and I break out in song together but both not noticing each other.

_The sweetest sounds I'll ever hear are still inside my head_

_The kindest words I'll ever know are waiting to be said_

_The most entrancing sight of all is yet for me to see_

_And the dearest love in all the world is waiting somewhere for me_

_Is waiting somewhere for me_

Nina trys getting to Joy and her friends when a stampede of students come out class and make her drop the books. I go run over and help her.

I say to her "Nina are you alright?"

Nina on the floor says "Yes I think" trying to pick up the books as I pick up some. We finish and I look at her and she blushes.

Nina then says "Thanks for the help" She then walks away smiling.

I then go after her and ask "Wait where are you going?"

Nina then replies "I have to find Joy, Millie, and Elizabeth."

I then chase after her as she walks away "You're still helping them!"

Nina then replies "They know where the Cup of Ankh is Fabian!"

I then run up to her side is "You still don't have to act as their slave! You could do so much more than that!"

Nina continues walking and says "still I can't get any of you in trouble!"

I then accidentally bump into a cart and Nina blushes and walks away and I say "Why would we get in trouble?"

She then looks at me and says "If Victor knew I knew he might expel you to get it out of me!"

I then reply "Still it's no way to treat a lady!"

Nina then replies and fixes her hair "How should a lady be treated?"

I then stand in front of her and say "Like a Princess!"

Nina then says "No like a person with Kindness and respect!"

I then say "You're not like most girls are you?"

Nina then asks confusingly "What do you mean?"

I then stutter while saying "Uh...Uh... nothing!" then we both look at each other and turn away.

Nina then says "It's alright I've lived a very sheltered life…." and looks down.

I then say "So do I!" I did… Every day I wake up go to school and come back go to bed…

Nina then rolls her eyes and says "I'd like to believe that!"

I then reply "I wake up every day doing the same old routine!"

Nina then says "And then do you just want to run away like up to the attic!"

I then smile and say "And never come back!" we end up staring at each and smiling.

Joy then walks up and says "I thought I told you to stay away from him!"

Nina then walks over and then says "I'm sorry Joy." Wow Joy was soo mean…. When did she get soo mean!

I then say "I hope I get a chance to talk to you… I miss talking to you…." I walk away frowning…. I couldn't do anything… If Victor found that Nina knew he might expel me… And I can't get expelled!

Joy then says "C'mon Nina we have more homework to do!"

Nina is still looking over to where I disappeared.

**Disclaimer… I tweaked it soo it looked Fabina Ish. Please review!**


	3. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer I don't HOA or Cinderella with Brandy!**

**Nina POV:**

I stare out at where he disappeared to and break out in song.

_The most entrancing sight of all is yet for me to see_

**3rd person POV:**

Fabian in another hallway breaks out and sings too along with Nina but they don't know it.

_And the dearest love in all the world is waiting somewhere for me_

_Is waiting somewhere for me_

**Nina POV:**

I get cut off by Joy yelling "NINA!"

**Fabian POV:**

I am at the House and Alfie is yelling at me "I told you not to go! I knew it would just be trouble trying to talk to her with Joy on her tail."

I then say to him "But She treats me normal… I can be myself around her!"

Alfie then says "Do you want to get expelled?"

I then frown and sigh "No…."

Alfie then says "C'mon you have everything brains and a bunch of girls at your feet!"

He was right… Ever since we solved this huge mystery the whole school viewed me as a hero and every girl wanted me… Especially Joy!

I walk into the living room and see Mara and Mick holding hands on the couch reading a chemistry book.

Mick then says "Hey Fabian where were you?" Did you go try to talk to Nina again?"

I then sigh and say "Yes… She still hates me… I think.." It's true ever since I've gotten more popular all these girls started liking me when I liked her and she thought I didn't like her so she ignored me…

Mick then says "Oohhh I just got a text we got the ballroom!"

Mara jumps up and squeals "YES!"

I then ask then questionably "What are you two planning?"

Mara then says "Ohh Just a small party…. With a few single women for you..." she murmurs the last part.

I then yell "Can you two stop setting me up? I can find a girl besides Nina for you!"

Mara then says "Mick are you hearing this?"

Mick then says "He's saying he doesn't want us to throw a ball for him so he can find a girlfriend!"

Mara says "Ohh C'mon Fabian it's not just for you... It's for the whole school… Besides since the last one was such a disaster this one has to be better! And its tomorrow!"

Mick then says "All we want is for you to be happy Fabian!"

I then retort "Then let me find a girlfriend on my own. I have this crazy idea of falling in love… Like you two.. ..You seem very happy."

Mara then says "Awwww Thank you Fabian."

I then walk out ignoring them and go to my room.

**3rd person POV:**

Mara then yells to Alfie "Send out the invitations saying we are going to the ball"

Alfie then starts printing out invitations and does that little song and dance number singing "We're having a winter ball Tomorrow!"

Nina hears this and says "Wow a Winter ball!"

**Nina POV:**

At Anubis House Joy yells "Nina the door?"

I then run up and open the door for them.

Elizabeth yells "Nina My bag!" I run over and grab her bag and then…

Millie yells "Nina my books!" I run over and grab her books.

Then Joy yells "Nina my purse!"

I then yell "Sorry I've had a busy day!"

Joy then asks "You have a busy day?" like I wasn't busy!

I then say "Yes I've been running around for you..."

Joy then puts books on Milles and Elizabeth's head and says "Now what would Victor think if I told him Nina knows where the cup of Ankh is and is hiding it from you.. Hmmm…. I'm trying to keep it a secret and this is the thanks I get!"

Then she says to Mille and Elizabeth "Shoulders back arm's straight!" and then says "I've always been told I got too big of a heat.

Millie and Elizabeth both sit on couch with books on their head and say at same time "You got too big a heart Joy!"

Joy then says "We will take some tea downstairs come girls" starts walking down to the cellar.

Elizabeth and Millie get up and say "Yes Joy!"

Joy then says "We need our beauty rest for the ball tomorrow!"(**A/N** **Yes its tomorrow but that's how the movie goes.**)

**Oh…EVIL JOY! Chapter 2 ends here. Review and Chapter 3 will be up shortly…!**


	4. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own HOA or Cinderella with Brandy.**

**Nina POV:**

I heard Millie yell "I'm tired too Joy" as they walked down into the cellar with books on their heads, except for Joy.

I then thought about this winter ball it would be great to go… but Joy might make me do chores that night so I yelled down to her "Joy!"

Joy then came up and said "What American?"

I then said "I'm taking off tomorrow to go to the ball..." hoping she might let me off for doing her chores for that night.

Joy then said "You think you're going to find a date by then are you!" hinting she knew I might as Fabian.

I didn't answer and then she said "Well to bad you're doing my chores for that night!"

Soon Elizabeth came up and yelled "Nina where's my magazine?"

Right behind her was Millie who yelled "Nina where are those low-fat chips I asked for?"

I looked at them and they both yelled "NINA!"

I then told Trudy to get out the low-fat chips. She understood what I was going through. I told her about everything once the mystery was over. She knew why I couldn't tell and probably was the only one. I ran up to the attic where I could be alone… See the attic was sort of my place to get away from Joy, Millie, and Elizabeth.

I walk up mimicking Millie and Elizabeth "Nina where's my magazine? Nina where are those low-fat chips I asked for?"

Then I broke out in song.

_I'm as mild and as meek as a mouse_

_When I hear a command, I obey_

_But I know of a spot in my house_

_Where no one can stand in my way_

_In my own little corner, In my own little chair_

_I can be whatever I want to be_

_On the wing of my fancy, I can fly anywhere_

_And the world will open its arms to me_

_I'm a young Egyptian princess or a milkmaid_

_I'm the greatest primadonna in the land_

_I'm an heiress who has always had her silk made_

_By her own flock of silk worms in Japan_

_I'm a girl men go mad for_

_Love's a game I can play_

_With a cool and confident kind of air_

_Just as long as I stay in my own little corner_

_All alone, in my own little chair_

_I can be whatever I want to be_

_I'm a thief in Calcutta, I'm a queen in Peru_

_I'm a mermaid dancing upon the sea_

_I'm a huntress on an African safari_

_It's a dangerous type of sport, and yet it's fun_

_In the night I sally forth to seek my quarry_

_And I find I forgot to bring my gun_

_I am lost in the jungle, all alone and unarmed_

_When I meet a lioness in her lair_

_Then I'm glad to be back in my own little corner_

_All alone, in my own little chair_

I soon get a text from Millie and Elizabeth saying "NINA!" I run back downstairs and grab the chips and magazine.

**Fabian POV:**

I ran up to Mara and said "You have to cancel this ball!"

Mara then said "Sorry Fabian we already sent out the invitations and well Amber already found a dress! Now you don't want to disappoint Amber now do you?"

I then snarl and say "You should be ashamed..."

Mick then says "Why should we?"

Alfie is butting up a giant banner for the winter ball but almost falls off ladder. Mick pushes ladder back so he won't fall.

Alfie then says "I probably shouldn't interfere."

Mara, Mick, and I say "Probably."

Alfie then says "Suppose Fabian goes to this ball tonight."

I then yell "Traitor!"

Mara says "Keep talking." And then smiles.

Alfie then says "Suppose he doesn't find a girlfriend tonight then he…."

I cut him off by yelling "Genius! Mara, Mick Listen! If I don't find a girlfriend tonight will you stop setting me up and let me find my own girlfriend. No matter how long it takes!"

Mara then says "But…!"

Mick then says "Fine…"

I then say "Great!" And run off to get a tux.

**Nina POV:**

I am down in the cellar fixing up Millie's hair. While Joy is helping to zip up Elizabeth's orange dress.

Joy keeps yelling something while trying to zipper it up. It's too small.

Elizabeth then yells "OWW!"

Joy then yells "All the sacrifices I've done for you!"

Elizabeth then yells "Joy your hurting me!"

Joy then yells "NO! No pain girl." Then she zippers it up and says "Let's go over this again girls." She goes to the mirror and says "If I have done my job tight there should be no reason Fabian won't pick one of us."

Millie and Elizabeth stand next to each other and Joy faces them and says "Girls."

Elizabeth says "First I'm going to flutter my eyelashes" and she flutters her eyelashes.

Joy then says "Excellent!"

Millie then says "Well I'm going to start with a curtsey" and does a weird curtsey and almost falls down.

Elizabeth then says "Well then I'm going to do a curtsey too" mimics Millie and almost falls too.

Millie then says "Then I get to flutter my eyelashes!" She flutters her eyelashes.

Then Elizabeth says "Well then I'm going to flutter my eyelashes" mimics Millie.

Joy then yells "MOVING ON! Now tell me what are you going to say to Fabian?"

Elizabeth then says "I thought since Fabian's a very deep person I might recite him a poem!"

Millie then says "A poem?"

Joy then says "Just don't tell him that you're smart. Men can't stand to be around smart women."

Millie and Elizabeth both say at same time "Yes Joy."

Elizabeth starts scratching herself and Joy yells "FOR HEAVEN STAKES STOP SCRATCHING YOURSELF!"

Elizabeth then yells "I can't help it you know how I itch when I get nervous."

Joy then turns to Millie and says "Well what are you going to say Millie?"

Millie then says "Well Joy I have been working on my naturally infectious laughter."

Elizabeth then yells "EXCUSE ME?"

Millie then says "I'm going to laugh at all of Fabian's joke" does some weird laughter while snorting.

Joy then yells "PLEASE DO NOT SNORT! It's embarrassing! And Elizabeth DON'T ITCH! Remember we hide are flaws until after he asks one of us to be his girlfriend.

I then say "Shouldn't a man love you for what's in the inside" They all turn around and stare.

Joy then says "Well… Then tell me Nina…. What would you say to capture Fabian?"

I then say "Idk but I'd know in an instant if he was right for me…! Then he'd smile with the weird grin of his when he gets nervous…" I blush when I realize I was talking about Fabian.

Elizabeth then says "That's sounds soooo romantic…."

Millie then says "Say it Again Nina!"

**End of Chapter 3 hope you like it!"**


	5. Chapter 4

**Sorry I have been busy… It's crack time in college! Soon will be working! Hopefully I get a job for the summer season! Disclaimer I don't own Cinderella or HOA! P.S. THERE WILL BE A SEASON 2!**

**Nina POV:**

Joy yelled "RUBISH! This isn't about love this is about FABIAN GETTING ONE OF US AS HIS GF! HAVE I TAUGHT YOU GIRLS NOTHING" She walked over to her bed and sat on it"

Joy soon broke out into song and sang.

_Joy:_

_Falling in Love with Love is falling for make-believe! _

_Falling in Love with Love is playing the fool! _

_Caring too much is such a juvenile fancy! (She sand while dancing with a pillow)_

_Learning to trust is just for children in school. (She then danced around with Millie and Elizabeth)_

_I fell in Love with Love one night when the moon was full (She let go and sat on a chair)_

_I was unwise with eyes unable to see! _

_I fell in Love with Love with love ever-lasting. _

_But Love fell out, with me! _

_Millie and Elizabeth:_

_Falling in Love with Love is falling for make-believe! (They had face masks on while Nina did their nails)_

_Falling in Love with Love is playing the fool! _

_Joy: Caring too much is such a juvenile fancy! (As she sprayed perfume on them)_

_Millie and Elizabeth: Learning to trust is just for children in school. (As they put on make-u)_

_Joy:  
I fell in Love with Love one night when the moon was full (As She walked outside in her ball dress with Millie and Elizabeth)_

_I was unwise with eyes unable to see! _

_I fell in Love with Love, Love ever-lasting! _

_But love fell out, with me! (As they got into the cab)_

I walked back inside and said to myself "Why would I want to go to the ball? I much rather hide in my room." I walked to my room and sat down on my bed.

I started singing

_In my own little corner, In my own little chair_

_I can be whatever I want to be_

_On the wing of my fancy, I can fly anywhere_

_And the world will open its arms to me_

_I am in the royal palace of a place_

_I am chatting with Fabian and Mick and Mara_

_And the color on Millie and Elizabeth's faces_

_Is a queer sort of sour apple green_

_I am coy and flirtatious when alone with a boy that is cute_

_On the bell of the ball in my own little corner_

_All alone…._

I stopped and looked outside to the moon and wished out loud "I wish I could go to the ball" and teared up a bit… I want to go sooo bad.

Soon I hear the door open and look over to see Amber in a gold dress singing "All in all and fiddly le dee fiddly faddily fuddle. All the wishes in the world are poppy cot and twattle."

I then say to her "What are you doing here?"

Amber then looked at me and said "I'm here to take you to the ball of course!"

I then said "You?" Why would amber want to help me anyways?

Amber the said "You got a problem with that? Because if you rather have Patricia dress you up all Goth like that's fine..!"

DEFINITELY NOT GOING GOTH so I said "No…. NO! I'm sorry I never dreamed…" I sighed realizing I couldn't go because of Joy.

Amber then sang "All in all and fiddly le dee fiddly faddily fuddle. All the dreamers in the world… are DIZZY IN THE NOODLE!"

I then laughed at Amber rhyme and she said "You try coming up with something on the spot! WHAT AM I A FAIRY GODMOTHER! GEEZE!"

I then said "No! NO! What you said about dreamers. Why shouldn't I dream?"

Amber then said "UGH! I am trying to help here!"

I then smiled "I always hoped someone would come and save me from this place of torture!"

Amber then said "You're gonna get out of here on your own missy. Deep down inside it's there and once you find it NOTHING can stop you!"

I then laughed and said "Joy can..." Then sighed.

Amber then said to me "You know what's wrong with her. SHE CAN'T HANDLE HOW FABLULOUS YOU ARE!"

I laughed again and said "Me? FABULOUS? PSHT!"

Amber then said "Do you see anyone else besides me in this room?"

I then sigh "They have me under watch… They know about the ankh Amber….. Ever since they found out they have been using it to blackmail me so they won't tell Victor."

Amber then said "You don't need that!"

I then sighed and said "I've dreamt about the ball so many times..."

Amber then yelled "That's the problem with most people. They dream about something instead of even doing anything about it!"

I then sighed and said "I guess wishes aren't good either then..."

Amber then smiled and said "Everything starts with a wish!"

I then say to Amber "You want to know what I was wishing before you came in"

Amber then said "Can I call the limo on my speed dial and take you to the ball!"

I then say "I guess I know what you're gonna say. All in all and fiddly le dee..."

Amber cuts me of by singing the rest "fiddly faddily fuddle"

I then laugh and shake my head and they said "It's impossible."

Amber starts singing

_Amber:_

_IMPOSSIBLE, FOR A PLAIN YELLOW PUMPKIN TO BECOME A GOLDIN CARRIAGE, (Holding her hands out spinning) _

_IMPOSSIBLE, FOR A PLAIN COUNTRY BUMPKIN AND A BOY TO FALL INLOVE_

_AND WITH A DIAL OF MY PHONE WONT BECOME THE SOUCE TO OUR RIDE!_

_SUCH FALLERALL AND FIDDLEDEEDEE OFCOURSES._

_IMPOSSIBLE. (As she moves to her closer)_

_BUT THE WORLD IS FULL OF ZANIES AND FOOLS,_

_WHO don't BELIEVE IN SENSIBLE RULES,_

_AND WONT BELIEVE WHAT SENSIBLE PEOPLE SAY,(As she grabs Nina's hands and spins her around)_

_AND BECAUSE THESE DAFT AND DEWY-EYED DOPES KEEP BUILDING UP IMPOSSIBLE HOPES,_

_IMPOSSIBLE, THINGS ARE HAPPINING EVERYDAY.(as she spreads her arms out wide)_

_Nina: IMPOSSIBLE,_

_Amber: IMPOSSIBLE,_

_Nina: IMPOSSIBLE,_

_Amber: IMPOSSIBLE,_

_Nina: IMPOSSIBLE,_

_Amber: IMPOSSIBLE,_

_Amber and Nina: IMPOSSIBLE!_

I then say "Wait if impossible things are happening everyday they why can't I have impossible hopes and dreams? Even as something impossible as going to the ball!"

Amber then slaps me and says "THEN COME TO THE BALL! Who cares what Joy says! She's not your boss!"

I sigh and say "But I have no way to get there!"

Amber then says "Don't worry I got this" takes out a fake wand and points at the road several times through the open window "RATS! Stupid thing doesn't work" Takes out phone and presses a few buttons and says "Vance (Limo driver) my friend and I are ready to go to the ball you can drive up now"

I then drop my mouth and say "WOW!"

**HAHA Sorry to cut this short but that's when the part ends in my movie sections... REVIEW PLEASE!**


	6. Chapter 5

**OMG YAY HOUS OF ANBUIS SEASON 2! Disclaimer I don't down Fabina or Cinderella or HOA But I wish I was Diane Whitney(HOA Writer)**

**Chapter 5**

**Nina POV:**

I then looked down and said "But I don't have a dress? And I'm not dolled up!"

Amber then opened up her closet and said "Pink or Blue?'

I then said "I don't know... PINK!"

Amber then pulled out the blue dress and said "Light Blue it is. Now time for my 5 minute get ready plan"

5 minutes later my hair was wavy and I had all this makeup on. I looked in my mirror and said "WOW! AMBER YOU'RE A GENIUS!"

Amber then smiled and handed me a light blue mask "In-case you know who notices you!"

I then put it on and I looked unrecognizable "Thanks! Now Joy won't recognize me!" I put on the dress and me and Amber hop into the limo outside.

Before we get into the Limo Amber stops me and says "I must tell you that Victor will be coming back here around 12:00 midnight so come back her at the stroke of midnight. My limo driver will be outside waiting for you." I then say "Amber I owe YOU!"

I continue Singing in the limo.

_Nina:_

_ITS POSSIBLE,_

_FOR A PLAIN YELLOW PUMPKIN TO BECOME A GOLDIN CARIAGE,_

_ITS POSSIBLE,_

_FOR A PLAIN COUNTRY BUMPKIN AND A BOY TO FALL INLOVE_

_Amber:_

_AND WITH A DIAL OF MY PHONE WONT BECOME THE SOUCE TO OUR RIDE!_

_SUCH FALLERALL AND FIDDLEDEEDEE OFCOURSES._

_QUITE POSSIBLE,_

_Amber and Nina: ITS POSSIBLE,_

_Nina: SO THE WORLD IS FULL OF ZANIES AND FOOLS,_

_Amber: WHO don't BELIEVE IN SENSIBLE RULES,_

_Nina: AND WONT BELIEVE WHAT SENSIBLE PEOPLE SAY,_

_Amber and Nina: AND BECAUSE THESE DAFT AND DEWY-EYED DOPES KEEP BUILDING UP IMPOSSIBLE HOPES, IMPOSSIBLE, THINGS ARE HAPPINING EVERYDAY._

_Nina: ITS POSSIBLE,_

_Amber: ITS POSSIBLE,_

_Nina: ITS POSSIBLE,_

_Amber: ITS POSSIBLE,_

_Nina: ITS POSSIBLE,_

_Amber: ITS POSSIBLE,_

_Amber and Nina: ITS POSSIBLE!_

**Fabian POV: (Inside the Ball)**

I yawn as I perfectly try to dance with one of the girls who was waiting to dance with me. I was tired of Mick and Mara always trying to set me up... This girl wasn't anything like Nina... I still liked her but knew she could never be with me because of Joy. I spin her around me as Alfie hands me another girl and the other one leaves.

**3rd person POV:**

Millie and Elizabeth and Joy in a line with a bunch of other girls to dance with Fabian.

Fabian frowns as he gets handed a new one and continues to do this "perfect dance"(Dance is in the movie)

Mara smiles at Fabian with a girl "So many beautiful girls. He will find one tonight I'm sure.

Mick looks at her and says "And if he doesn't?"

Mara then says "This ball will never end."

Elizabeth sees Fabian with a girl and yells "I WAN'T A CHANCE AT HIM!" as Joy covers her mouth.

Mara see's Fabian almost smile and says "Is that a smile?"

Mick then says "A wince?"

Mara then says "Smile?"

Mick then shakes his head and says "Wishful thinking."

Joy walks over to Alfie and leans against a pillar and says "Hello Alfie fancy seeing you here" in a flirtatious voice. Then she says "I'm sure you noticed that me, Millie, and Elizabeth have been waiting in line forever and I since they are up next..."

Alfie cuts her off by saying "CALM down girl you will get your turn!"

Joy then pulls him aside and says "I really want Fabian to have a chance dancing with us..."

Alfie rolls his eyes and walks away and mumbles "Insane much?"

He walks over to the girls and grabs Elizabeth and walks her over to Fabian who takes her hand and starts to dance with her.

Fabian rolls his eyes as he dances with her. He then notices Elizabeth itch the back of her head and says "Do you have an itch?"

Elizabeth then says flirtatiously "No Fabian not at all."

Fabian then retorts "You scratched."

Elizabeth then retorts back "No I didn't!"

Fabian then notices her scratch her but and says "You did it again."

Elizabeth then says "I don't think so" Then she decides to recite her poem "Ships that past in the night and speak to each other in privately meet in the ocean of life" its destiny!" She pulls Fabian close and he pushes her away.

Elizabeth gets taken away from the guards as she says "YOU AND ME ARE THE MOTION OF LIFE ITS POETRY!"

Fabian groans as he gets handed Millie who is laughing out of control with this obnoxious laugh. Fabian then says "Your laughter is incisive."

Millie snorts while laughing and says "Why thank you Fabian!" She snorts again.

Fabian then looks confused "I don't think anyone has found me funny before..." as he spins her around. Millie keeps snorting and laughing and can't control it.

Alfie comes to the rescue and takes Millie away and Fabian smiles and says "THANK YOU!" Fabian then asks Alfie to hand them faster to him and Alfie does and he keeps getting handed all these girls.

Mick then says "Well this is going well!" then Mara playfully hits him then kisses his check.

**[OUTSIDE THE BALL ROOM]**

**Nina POV: **

I arrive at the Ball and step out. It's HUGE so I say "WOW! THIS PLACE IS GORGEOUS!" I walk up the stairs into the place and stand at the entrance.

Amber then looks at me and says "I'll go inside in a few minutes I like to fashionably late! And I need to freshen up."

OH NO! I NEED HER TO COME! I'm already a nervous wreck as it is! I then say "Aren't you coming with me?"

Amber then says to me "C'mon NINA YOU LOOK AMAZING! You can do it! Nobody's gonna even realize your Nina! Just remember Limo will be here at 12:00 to get you so you can get back before Victor does!"

**Fabian POV:**

UGH THESE GIRLS DON'T DO IT! I wish I was dancing with NINA NOT THESE CRAZY CHICKS! Lucky the line is shorter now...! I get handed girls really fast as I dance and I groan... I accidentally spin around Alfie and I see the most beautiful girl come in and I stop and stare as a light hits on her as she smiles. WOW SHE LOOKS AMAZING! I MUST KNOW WHO SHE IS!

**Nina POV:**

I walk in and immediately notice Fabian looking at me... OH GOD I HOPE HE DOESN'T REALIZE I'M NINA! I shyly smile at him as I walk down the main staircase... WOW he looks soo good... I can't resist his geek-chic smile.

Fabian walks over to me and says "Hello" and I blush red and hide my face and reply with a "Hi..."

He lifts up my head and I blush even more and we stare into each other's eyes. WOW HIS EYES ARE GORGEOUS. Then I held his hands as we started dancing to the music. We dance around in circles. WOW FABIAN'S A GOOD DANCER! Who knew?

**3rd Person POV:**

Mick notices Nina and says "Who is that charming girl?"

Mara then replies "Nobody seems to know."

Elizabeth then says "WHERE DID SHE COME FROM?"

Millie then moans "I have never seen her before."

Joy then says "She reminds me of someone... I don't know who though."

**Rate and Review PLEASE FOR ANOTHER CHAPTER!**


	7. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer I don't own House of Anubis or Cinderella...!**

**Nina POV:**

I blushed as we were dancing around the room.

Fabian then said "You know what I have the funniest feeling we have met somewhere before...!"

Oh my god! Does he realize I'm Nina! Oh my god! What do I do! Uhh just stay calm Nina. I then say calmly "I'm sure I would remember."

Fabian then says "Was it at the dance in October?"

I then say calmly "No I didn't get a chance to go."

He then says "Then it must have been before winter break in the town."

I then laugh and say "In the town?"

He then says "You go there to!"

I laugh and reply "Sometimes but I just love looking at it. It's very beautiful."

He then says "Your beautiful." and I blush as red as a rose.

I then notice everyone looking at us and say 'Everyone's watching us..."

He then smiles and says "Really? I forgotten there was any one else here." and I blush again.

Then he broke out and started singing while we were still dancing.

_Fabian:_

_Ten minutes ago I saw you_

_I looked up when you came through the door_

_My head started reeling_

_You gave me the feeling_

_The room had no ceiling or floor_

_Ten minutes ago I met you_

_And we murmured our how-do-you-do's_

_I wanted to ring out the bells_

_And fling out my arms and to sing out the news(I let go of one of his hands and pan out and spin back in grabbing the other hand)_

_I have found her, she's an angel_

_With the dust of the stars in her eyes_

_We are dancing, we are flying_

_And she's taking me back to the skies_

_In the arms of my love I'm flying (He spins me under his arm and I place my right hand on his left shoulder still holding the other hand)_

_Over Mountain and meadow and glen_

_And I like it so well, that for all I can tell(then I grab his hand and his other hand is on my waist)_

_I may never come down again_

_I may never come down to earth again._

_Nina:_

_Ten minutes ago I met you(My left hand is on his shoulder and his right arm is on my waist while the other hands are holding)_

_And we murmured our how-do-you-do's(He spins me under his arm and I break off bowing)_

_I wanted to ring out the bells(we spread out our arms looking at each other next to each other)_

_And fling out my arms and to sing out the news_

_Fabian:_

_I have found her (My left hand is back on his shoulder and his right arm is on my waist while the other hands are holding)_

_Nina:_

_I have found him_

_(He spins me under him a couple of times)_

_Nina and Fabian:_

_In the arms of my love I'm flying_

_Over mountain and meadow and glen_

_And I like it so well_

_That for all I can tell_

_I may never come down again_

_I may never come down to earth again_

We spin off the stage as the other dancers get on the floor and do some dance.

-Dance Scene in Movie Happens—

We're dancing around in circles in the garden by the fountain outside the place.

**3rd person POV:**

Behind a bush are Millie and Elizabeth. Elizabeth is trying to lift up Millie so she can see and they start singing.

_Elizabeth:_

_Why would a fellow want a girl like her?_

_A frail and fluffy beauty?_

_Why can't a fellow ever once prefer (stops trying to lift up Millie and spreads out arms)_

_a solid girl like me?_

_Millie:_

_She's a frothy little bubble (Millie pops head out from behind bush)_

_with a flimsy kind of charm_

_And with very little trouble (Elizabeth pops head out from behind bush)_

_I could break her little arm! _

_Millie and Elizabeth: _

_Oh why would a fellow want a girl like her? (Walking behind the bushes)_

_So obviously unusual?_

_Why can't a fellow ever once prefer a usual girl like me?_

_Elizabeth:_

_Her face is exquisite I suppose, (Pops up from behind a bush)_

_but no more exquisite that a rose is. _

_Millie:_

_Her skin may be delacate and soft _

_but not any softer that a doe's is _

_Elizabeth:_

_He neck is no longer that a swan's _

_Millie:_

_She's only as dainty as a daisy _

_Elizabeth:_

_She's only as graceful as a bird... _

_Elizabeth and Millie: _

_So why is the fellow going crazy? _

_Oh why would a fellow want a girl like her, _

_A girl who's merely lovely?_

_Why can't a fellow ever once prefer (walking behind the bushes still)_

_a girl who's merely me?_

_Elizabeth: _

_She's a frothy little bubble (both behind the fountain)_

_with a frilly sort of air_

_and with very little trouble_

_I could pull out all her hair! Ha ha ha ha!_

_Millie and Elizabeth: _

_Why would a fellow want a girl like her,_

_a girl who's merely lovely?_

_Why can't a fellow ever once prefer_

_a girl who's merely me?_

_What's the matter with the man?_

_What's the matter with the man? _

_What's the matter with the man?(Millie stumbles pulling her and Elizabeth into the fountain)_

**Nina POV:**

We walk inside holding hands and start to dance again.

**3rd person POV:**

Jerome walks over to Patricia and smirks "Hey wanna dance?"

Patricia rolls her eyes and says with a straight face "No."

Jerome then says "C'mon just one dance!"

Patricia then says "Fine. But don't get any ideas!" He takes her to the floor while dancing.

Patricia and Nina switch partners because that's what you do in this part of the dance. So now Nina is dancing with Jerome and Patricia is dancing with Fabian.

Jerome says "I do hope Fabian is behaving himself around such a beautiful woman."

Nina laughs and says "Oh he is. He has been a perfect gentleman all evening."

Jerome says "Well you should be dancing with me anyways."

Nina laughs and says "No thanks...!"

Jerome laughs "Well clearly he likes you so I won't try and ruin his once chance of love."

Fabian looks over and says "I hope he's not hitting on her!"

Patricia laughs and says "I bet that girl is smart enough not to fall for him. Well every girl is smart enough not to fall or him. At least you found a girl tonight"

They switch back but Patricia walks to the side and grabs some punch.

**Mini-Part Patricia's POV:**

I sigh and lean against the wall as everyone was happily dancing. Amber was dancing with Alfie, Mara was dancing with Mick, and even Fabian got to dance with this mystery girl. I turn to see Jason Winkler come up to me.

Jason then says "Hey Patricia why aren't you dancing with Jerome?"

I then roll my eyes and say "He's a pig!"

Jason laughs then says "Well may I have the honor of dancing with you..."

I blush and think well that's not such a bad idea. Besides he is cute... but wait what if people see us. I then say "I would love to but people might see us..."

He then says "Follow me" I follow him outside to the other garden where we can still hear the music and he then says "May I have this dance?" bowing as I laugh.

I then take his hand and we start dancing around in circles. He spins me under his arm a few times as I blush. I never thought I would like dancing with anyone tonight. Especially my history teacher Jason. We soon stopped and I looked into his eyes.

He looked into mine and I wrapped my arms around his neck and lent in and kissed him as he put his arms around my waist embracing the kiss. I broke apart blushing as he smiled and said "Glad I offered you to dance." I smiled and walked back into the ball room holding hands with him. What's weird is nobody noticed.

**Mini Part over (Sorry I really wanted to add some Pason)**

**Nina POV:**

I walk over to the side of the wall once the dance was over and Patricia then comes over from holding hands with JASON! To me and says "Fabians quite a catch. Do we know you by any chance?"

I then gulp... I didn't want to answer it so I said. "Umm Well..."

Patricia then says "We have to meet up soon. You, Me, Fabian, the whole Anubis House gang."

I then say "Well... um... I don't... I'm sorry can you excuse me." I break off and run outside to the Garden I was dancing in before.

**3rd person POV:**

Fabian then runs over to Patricia and say "What did you say to her?"

Patricia then says "I...I..."

Fabian runs to go to Nina but Joy steps in the way and says "Why Hello Fabian. You never got a chance to dance with me" She puts her arms around Fabians neck.

Fabian pushes her away and says "JOY! I am not letting you take away this one too! I WILL NEVER LIKE YOU SO GIVE UP!"

**Nina POV:**

I pulled Amber away from dancing with Alfie and says "I want to go NOW!"

She then looks at me and puts her hands on her hips "Oh so your just giving up eh?"

I then sigh and say "I'm not who they think I am."

She then says and points her finger "All they are thinking is that you're the most beautiful girl at the ball and you are." and leaves to go dance with Alfie.

Right when Amber leaves Fabian pops up and says "Your still here" as he runs to me.

I then reply "Yes..." as he comes up to me.

He then says "Please I don't know what Patricia or Jerome said to make you go but I apologize."

I then laugh and say "No... No. they were wonderful! Considering Jerome likes to flirt with every girl."

He then says "I want to meet your friends... better yet your family!"

I then stutter and say "No you don't." I really don't like talking about my dead parents.

He then says "Everyone in your life!"

I then say again "No you don't. Really you don't." mostly because he's already met them anyways...

He then says "That bad huh?"

I then say "Well some of my friends didn't want me to come here tonight."

He then looks into my eyes and says "I'm glad you did..." and I blush. He then holds out his hand for me to take and I do.

He then says "To tell you the truth I didn't almost come myself..."

I then say "Well then a bunch of girls would be disappointed. Especially Joy!"

He then says "I don't like any of those girls. Never did. Always trying to ruin it for me when I like someone."

I then laugh and he says "Go ahead and laugh but this is serious." As he grabs both of my hands "if I'm going to find a girlfriend... She's gotta be..."

I cut him off by letting go and spinning around saying "She's gotta be exciting!"

He laughs and runs over and says "I guess."

I then flutter my eyelashes and hands and say "And sweet."

He then laughs and says "Not that sweet."

I then say "And your devoted arm candy forever and ever..." as I sit down on a bench.

He then says "She doesn't have to be my arm candy. What I really need is someone to talk to." As he sits down looking at me.

**End of Part 6 of my Movie gonna write Part 7 now R&R please!**


	8. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer I don't own HOA or Rodgers and Hammerstein's Cinderella.**

**Nina POV:**

He then says "You know what I wish..."

I then cut him off by saying "You know the trouble with most people is that they sit around wishing for something to happen instead of just doing something about it."

Fabian then says "Your right." And then gets down on both needs holding my hand as I blush and says "May I ask you a question?"

I nervously say "Of course."

He then says "Do you think it's possible to meet someone and know in an instant she's the one." while smiling at me.

I then say "It's very possible." smiling back.

Fabian then looks around nervously and says "I feel soo strange... it's like I'm not myself... but with you I really am myself. Not the stuff that people expect me to be, but the real that I..." He laughs and says "I'm not making any sense am i?"

I then smile and say "Actually you're making perfect sense to me... That's what's so scary!"

Fabian then says "Scary... confusing... and wonderful... all at the same time."

Then he breaks out in song.

_Fabian:_

_Do I love you because you're beautiful? _

_Or are you beautiful _

_because I love you? _

_Am I making believe I see in you _

_A girl to lovely to _

_be really true? (As he stands up and I stand up with him. He's still holding my hands)_

_Do I want you because you're wonderful? _

_Or are you wonderful _

_Because I want you? _

_Are you the sweet invention of a lover's dream, (he puts his right hand on my cheek as I close my eyes and blush)_

_Or are you really as beautiful as you seem? (he gently lowers his hand down as I smile)_

I then say "Maybe you're imagining me. And maybe I'm imagining you, too" as I break off and turn away from him.

I then sing

_Nina:_

_Am I making believe I see in you (As he comes up behind me)_

_A man to perfect to (As he puts his arms on my solder)_

_be really true? (I turn around and walk away)_

_Do I want you because you're wonderful, (then turn around)_

_or are you wonderful (then open my arms as he comes to me and grabs my hands._

_because I want you? _

_Nina and Fabian:_

_Are you the sweet invention of a lover's dream, _

_or are you really as wonderful as you seem? _

Fabian kisses both of my hands then my forehead as I blush. Then he says "I've always dreamed it would happen like this and now it really has! I don't ever want this night to end. "

I then say "Neither do I..." blushing really red. As he kisses my cheek and pulls me close.

_Nina and Fabian:_

_Are you the sweet invention of a lover's dream, _

_Are are you really as wonderful as you seem._

I close my eyes as we lean in for a kiss and we kiss for a good 8 secs till... The clock strikes midnight and I hear it ding... I immediately run of saying "I can't stay!"

Fabian says "What do you mean?" as he runs after me.

I reply while running "I have to go."

Fabian yells "wait! Come back! I didn't even get your name!" still chasing after me.

I run up the main staircase I walked down on earlier still knowing he was chasing after me.

I run down the steps outside and accidentally lose my right glass slipper as I slip into the limo and the driver drives off.

**3rd person POV:**

Fabian runs out looking out to see if he can see her but frowns when he realizes she is gone. He goes to walk away but then sings:

_Do I want you because you're wonderful, _

(Switches to Nina who sings):

_or are you wonderful _

_because I want you?_

_Both:(Each face is faded so you can see them both)_

_Are you the sweet invention of a lover's dream, _

_Are are you really as wonderful as you seem._

Fabian looks down and notices her glass slipper and picks it up and smiles.

**Nina POV:**

In the limo I change into the clothes I was wearing before that I left into the limo and messed up my hair while the screen diving the driver and me was up. I go run down to the basement and pretend to dust the floor.

Joy walks in groaning "What a night! What a night!" handing me her purse!

Elizabeth says "Perfect!" handing me her purse with a frown.

Millie then says "Like a dream" with a harsh tone handing me her purse."

I then ask "So did anyone get to dance with Fabian?" to keep up the act.

Elizabeth gloats and says "I did! I had an hour with him!"

Millie looks over at her and yells "AN HOUR!"

Elizabeth then says "Didn't you."

I tried to hold on my laughter as I put their bags on the hook.

Millie then says "Well of course I did...you did..."

Joy then says "I wouldn't be surprised if he picked one of us to be his girlfriend." As they all sat down on their beds.

I then say "That sounds too good to be true. Did you know everyone at the ball?"

Joy then says "Everyone who's anyone! Except for that chick that I never got the name of..."

I then ask I walk over "Oh did she dance with Fabian?"

Joy then snarls and says "I didn't notice!"

I then say "Do you think he liked her?"

Millie starts laughing but then Elizabeth punches her arm.

Joy then says "And um... What have you been doing all night?"

I then lie and say "Besides cleaning... Catching up on the latest on Pony grooming... and dreaming about what it would have been like at the ball."

Elizabeth then retorts "She couldn't possibly dream of what it was like unless she was there!"

Millie then says "You simply can't imagine!"

I then say "Well I imagine that there's a grand staircase, candles everywhere, and a DJ playing..."

**End of Part 7 going onto to Part 8 R&R please!**


	9. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer I don't own HOA or Cinderella!**

**Nina POV:**

Then they start singing:

_Elizabeth:_

_It looks that way (as her and Millie look at me)_

_Millie:_

_The way you say_

_Joy:_

_She talks as if she knows._

_Nina:_

_I do not know that this is so_

_I only just suppose... (As I walk over with their magazines)_

_I suppose that when you come to the ballroom (As I hand them their magazines and walk around)_

_and the room itself is floating in the air (I spin around)_

_If you're suddenly confronted by his highness_

_you are frozen like a statue on the stair_

_You're afraid he'll hear the way your heart is beating (As I turn around to Elizabeth and Millie)_

_and you know you mustn't make the first offense_

_You are seriously thinking of retreating_

_when you seem to hear him asking you to dance... (I hold out my hand for Millie to take and we pretend to dance like at the ball)_

I then say while pretend dancing with Millie "And when you waltz with him, you whirl around so that your feet never touch the floor... "

Millie then says "That's right they don't! "as she spins away and Elizabeth and I pretend waltzing now.

I then say "And it feels like you weigh nothing at all!"

Elizabeth then says "That's right it does!" as her and Millie start waltzing.

I then say "And for a few precious moments, you're the only two people in the entire world."

I soon continue singing.

_A Lovely night, a lovely night_

_A finer night you know you'll never see (As Millie and Elizabeth stare at me)_

_You meet that boy, a charming prince (As I walk around)_

_As charming as a boy will ever be._

_The stars in a hazy heaven (As I open up that one window that leads outside)_

_tremble above you (Millie and Elizabeth run over to me)_

_While he is whispering:_

_"Darling I Love you"(As I close my eyes and feel my cheek)_

_You say goodbye, away you fly (As I walk away)_

_but on your lips you keep a kiss_

_All your life you'll dream of this (As all three of them follow me)_

_Lovely, lovely night.(I spin around)_

_Elizabeth:_

_A Lovely night, (As her and Millie dance around)_

_Millie:_

_How lovely!_

_Elizabeth:_

_A lovely night_

_Millie:_

_How lovely!_

_Elizabeth:_

_A finer night you know you'll never see_

_Millie:_

_How lovely._

_Elizabeth:_

_You meet..._

_Millie:_

_your boy,_

_Elizabeth:_

_a char-..._

_Millie:_

_..ming boy._

_Joy: (She buts in and pushes them Apart)_

_As charming as a boy will ever be. (As Joy dances with them)_

_The stars in a hazy heaven_

_Millie:_

_tremble above you (As Joy spins them under her arms)_

_Joy:_

_While he is whispering:_

_Elizabeth:_

_"Darling I Love you"(dipping Millie saying it in a deep man voice)_

_Nina:_

_You say goodbye, away you fly _

_Millie and Elizabeth:_

_but on your lips you keep a kiss _

_Joy:_

_All your life you'll dream of this_

_Nina:_

_Lovely,_

_Elizabeth:_

_lovely,_

_Millie:_

_lovely_

_Nina, Millie, Elizabeth: _

_Lovely night!_

Joy then yells "STOP THIS! WHY YOU LISTEN TO THAT RUBISH!"

Millie then runs over and says "BUT JOY!"

Joy then says "HOW CAN YOU LISTEN TO HER!"

Elizabeth then says "But Joy!"

Joy then says "Enough! NOW GET READY FOR BED!" She then walks by me and says "The thought of you dancing with any boy, especially Fabian, is preposterous. "

I then look at her and say "Why? Why is it so hard for me to imagine." As she turns around and looks at me.

She then yells at me "BECAUSE! YOU'RE COMON! You are not special! You can try an act like one of us but honestly under all of that you are uncool! I doubt Fabian would date anyone as low on the totem pole as you! It's laughable!"

I then say "My Friends..."

She retorts "Are stupid! They filled your head with silly thoughts and dreams that will never come true! NOW GO TO YOUR ROOM!"

I walk to my room and sigh and look out the window. "Gran I know I told you that I would stay but after today I don't think I can stay... You don't know how horrible things have gotten since Joy returned knowing my secret... I could do better... I deserve to be loved! And after tonight I realized that's all that really matters."

I start to sing:

_A dream come true_

_Away I flew_

_But on my lips he left a kiss_

_All my life I'll dream of this_

_Lovely_

_Lovely Night_

I look down as Amber walks in and says "I you really love him why won't you let him know" as if she heard me singing...

I then look up at her with tears in my eyes "How can I? Look at me..."

She then says "Do you really think he fell in love with some fancy gown and pretty hair."

I then sigh and say "I don't know anymore. If you hadn't helped me..."

I get cut off by Amber saying "You didn't need my help. You just thought you did. Believe in yourself Nina and trust him to love you for who you really are."

**Fabian POV:**

I was fiddling with the glass show while Mick says "You have been up all night why don't you get some rest!"

I then say "I can't! I can't eat or rest till I find her...!"

Mick then says "We have looked everywhere before we came here! You may never find her."

I then look up and give him the death stare and say "Don't say that! I will find her! I've got to!"

Mick then says "Before last night you didn't know anything about her and you still don't know anything about her now. Except that she's beautiful and all the girls last night were beautiful..."

I then say "I don't want to hear about anyone else. She's not like the others... She's different than any girl I've ever met!"

Mick then says "How can you know that after only one night?"

Mick then sings:

_Are you making believe you see in her_

_A girl to love you to be really true_

_Do you love her because she's wonderful?_

_Or is she wonderful because you love her?_

_Is she the sweet invention of a lover's dream?_

_Or is she really as wonderful as she seems?_

I then say "All my life I have been searching for something and I finally found it... her."

Mick then sighs and says "You must find her... Keep looking as long as it takes NOW GO TO BED!"

I then laugh and about to fall asleep when Mick says "No one seems to know her!"

I then reply "She's out there somewhere. I'm going to search every inch of this school to find her." I then show the shoe to mick.

He replies "A shoe?"

I then say "tomorrow we are going to try this glass slipper on every young woman at this school until we find her! I'm going to make her my girlfriend! Don't you understand?"

Mick then says "Do it then. But get Alfie to help you with this one!"

I then start singing:

_And the dearest love in all the world is waiting somewhere for me_

_Is waiting somewhere._

_Somewhere for me. (As I fall asleep)_

**Ending Part 8 now! Writing part 9 NOW! R&R please!**


	10. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer I don't own Cinderella or HOA.**

**Fabian POV:**

I then wake up text Alfie that he is going to help me find the girl today and he says "Okay!"

We go around to all the houses and try the slipper on many girls but it doesn't seem to fit anyone.

Alfie groans as we leave another house with none of the girl's feet fitting in the shoe.

We try other houses but no success.

We stop by Anubis house to see if anyone there can fit in the shoe.

We sit in the living room as Patricia says "You saw me and Mara last night so it couldn't be us!" as she argued and left with Mara to go shopping.

Millie grabs the slipper and says "That's my slipper! I'd know that slipper anywhere!" as she tries shoving it on her feet. She shoves it on her foot and says "You see it fits perfect!"

Joy smiles as Alfie tries to take it off but it's stuck. Alfie then tickles her ankle and slaps her foot right out of it as Joy storms out of the chair.

Elizabeth then says "Anyone who honestly can see knows it was made for my foot" as she shoves her foot in Alfie's face.

It's too small and Elizabeth yells "WHAT HAPPENED TO IT!"" and grabs Alfie's head "YOU SHRUNK IT! IT FIT PERFECTLY AT THE BALL!"

Joy quickly runs to the basement and locks the door while Nina is down there that way Fabian won't try it on her foot.

Alfie breaks free of Elizabeth and grunts and says "Anyone else in here you invited!"

Joy then says "Why yes there's one more!" She pushes Elizabeth out of the seat and says "Move OVER!"

Alfie then says "Anyone else... We have been out all morning so we don't know if anyone else besides Patricia and Mara have left the house."

Joy then says "Most of them have gone out for the day." She grabs the shoe and shoves it on her foot and screams "AHAH! IT FITS!"

I then yell "Impossible!"

Alfie then looks shocked.

Joy then screams but starts losing her break and says "it's cutting off my circulation! GET IT OFF ME! OFF!" as Alfie tries to get it off. "PULL HARDER YOU WIMP!" Joy yells as Alfie tries to pull harder.

Mille and Elizabeth help Alfie to try and pull it off and says "On the count of three! 1... 2...3!"

They pull hard as it comes off and they all fall down as Joy moans.

She then says "What's the matter with you people? A blind man could tell it wasn't going to fit."

I then say "Are you sure you didn't invite one of your friends or I anyone else in in this house Joy."

Joy then says "Uh... No!" as her, Elizabeth, and Millie walk over to the basement door and cover it up.

Elizabeth then says "No one Fabian... not even Nina!"

I then say "That door!"

All three of them say simultaneously "What door?"

I then point and say "The one right behind you."

Joy then laughs and says "We don't let anyone down into the basement! It's our room! Besides Nina but clearly she isn't here."

I then says "Let me go down then..."

Joy then says "I left my underwear out and you don't want to see that!"

Alfie then says "Move Joy!" as he snaps for Joy to give him the key and she does.

Alfie opens it up as they all walk down.

I see no one and turn around and sigh. I was sure someone was down here...

Joy then launches onto me "TAKE ME FABIAN! I beg of you." As I try and walk up the steps back to the main entryway.

She then says "I have Charm and elocution! I am a lot smarter than you think! Also I am stronger than both of them and cultured."

While Millie and Elizabeth play Keep Away with the glass slipper making sure Alfie doesn't get it.

I then say "STOP THEESE SHINANIGANS! Come along Alfie!" as Alfie grabs the slipper and we storm out.

I open the front door to see Nina getting a package from the Fed-Ex guy but gets scared cause of the noise of his car moving and make her jump and drop the package.

I smile and walk up to her "Just like those mailmen. Not carrying about being in people's way."

**Nina POV:**

I look up to see Fabian and blush and say "I'm sure they had other deliveries to make..."

He then walks up to me and says "How have you been?"

I smile at him and say "Okay you know..."

Fabian then smiles back and says "Good to hear..."

I then say "Been doing okay for a while I guess..."

Alfie then see's Fabian smiling and brings over the slipper and hands it to Fabian as all three girls come outside.

Fabian then says "May I...?"

He kneels down and I take my right shoe off as he places the glass slipper on my right foot and Joy screams "NOOOO!" and faint's because it fits.

Fabian looks up to me and I blush really red. Then he stands up and gets closer to me as we both lean in and I put my arms around his neck and his go around my waist as we kiss.

Amber pops out as we kiss and starts singing:

_Impossible!_

_Things are happening everyday..!_

With a wave of her hand we arrive outside a garden 6 years later after they all just graduated college and Nina is dressed in a white wedding dress and Fabian in a white tux in a carriage kissing and waving while going through town.

_Amber:_

_Someone wants you_

_You know who_

_Now your living_

_There's music in you_

_Now you'll hear_

_Something new_

_Someone's playing_

_The music in you (As I wave to Amber and she waves back holding Alfie's hand)_

_Now you're living_

_You know why_

_Now there's nothing_

_You won't try_

_Move a mountain(Fabian and I arrive at the place)_

_Light the sky_

_Make a wish come true_

_There is music in you_

_Now you can go where ever you want to go(As Fabian and I run up the steps and wave to all their friends)_

_Now you can do whatever you want to do_

_Now you can be whatever you want to be_

_(The gate closes Leaving Joy, Millie, and Elizabeth outside it)_

All of them are screaming "WAIT! We're SORRY WE BLACL MAILED YOU NINA!" Joy then tries lifting up Millie over the gate but she can't.

_And love is a song you will your whole life through_

_Move a mountain(outside the ball at the steps Amber and Patricia are behind me. Mick and Alfie are behind Fabian)_

_Light the sky_

_Make a wish come true_

_There is music in you (Fabian and I lean into kiss as we get married and everyone claps)_

_In youuuuuuuuuuuuu..._

**Me:**

Soo you want to know how Nina and Fabian got to be married. Once Fabian realized it was Nina all along he finally asked her to be his girlfriend and of course she said YES! Joy tried using the black mailing trick on Nina saying she is going to tell Victor about the Cup of Ankh. Nina then tells Joy that it doesn't matter anymore now that she has Fabian. Joy ends up never telling Victor because she wants Fabian to be happy.

6 years later all of them end up graduating the same college. Nina and Fabian both studied to be archeologists and are going to Egypt for the summer. Nina also has the Cup of Ankh at their Apartment they share. They are currently looking at a house to buy since they got a lot of money from the stuff that was in Anubis house.

Alfie and Amber end up dating in college as Amber studies in business hoping to open up her own clothing line as Alfie wants to open up his own Ghost Hunting business.

Jerome ends up meeting Millie along the way in college and surprisingly they date. Jerome also enters the business world and is now a stock broker very high up as Millie ends up working for Amber.

Joy ends up dating some rich guy who's Dad owns some rich business and she is happily leeching off him.

Mara and Mick end up dating till the end of high school till they break it off because they both want different things. Mick becomes a huge soccer star while Mara studies to become a principle. Soon they reunite and they get back together at Nina and Fabians wedding. Mara plans to run the high school they went to because they fired all the teachers in the Secret Society. Mick goes back to the school to teach physical education.

Patricia ends up dating Jason while she's in college and he proposed to her Patricia's junior year. Jason is still teaching at the school and Patricia studied to teach English there so she can be close to him. They are now expecting...!

Sadly this is the end... Oh wait I forgot about Elizabeth! She ends up becoming a model and dates the guy she works with till she gets fired and is living with Jerome and Millie till she can get back on her feet in modeling.

Now it is the end and I must wish you all goodbye. If you all want I will make an epilogue though I do not want to make an epilogue and think it's not necessary.

Please rate and review and tell me if you also cried at the end of this story!

Oh yah one more thing...

**THE END!**


End file.
